


Retrieval

by SgtBarnes107



Series: Retrieval [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Colin "Chaos" Mason gets revenge for Quinn tossing him off the dam. Good thing Quinn is a retrieval specialist.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Peggy Milbank/Mr. Quinn
Series: Retrieval [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this story for months. 
> 
> There really just isn't enough Peggy/Quinn fics to suit my needs.

A hitman was known as many things in this world. A thug, mercenary, soldier for hire, killing machine, etc. All of those descriptions were accurate. However, what many people got wrong most of the time, and usually found out seconds before dying, was that they were not uneducated. 

That's not to say they were geniuses. Yet, most were highly intelligent people. Sniping required being able to do calculations on the fly. Wind speed, trajectory, distance, etc. Being able to read a situation and predict all the ways it could go south. 

Quinn took it personally when someone talked down to him. Treated him as if he was too stupid to think for himself. He had killed for that insult alone. 

When he shoved Colin "Chaos" Mason off the dam he had no remorse. That annoying little prick got what was coming to him. 

That's why the current scenario he found himself in stung so much. He had not predicted that Chaos would wait patiently until he had all but forgotten about the dam incident before striking. 

When he struck it would not be at him directly but at the woman he had fallen in love with. The sweet woman that had given him a chance at a different life. 

He had received the encrypted file two days ago. Peggy had gone to Boston to visit family. He was supposed to go but Eliot had been injured, a twisted knee, on his last job and had reluctantly asked him to watch over Parker and Hardison while he mended. 

He had planned to wrap up the quick job and then fly out to surprise her. 

That all changed the moment the file was downloaded and he saw his girlfriend, bruised and battered, tied to a chair. She looked so scared that it broke him a little. 

Hardison had tried working his magic but as soon as he attempted to hack into the feed, the file had been corrupted. Sending virus after virus to Quinn's phone. 

The only thing they knew for certain was Peggy never arrived in Boston. They had footage of her at the airport in Dallas. Her layover destination. They had watched the footage of her entering the bathroom and never coming out. Hardison had spent hours scanning every face with zero luck. 

Parker and Quinn had flown to Dallas. The thief turned mastermind had figured out how they had snuck her out. A cleaning cart just big enough to shove a small body into. 

Their only lead had led them nowhere. 

Dallas was too big a city to scour and there was no proof she was even still here. She could be anywhere. There had been no other attempts at contact made. No videos giving him reassurances that she was still alive. 

Quinn did not scare easily. But he was terrified. 

Eliot and Hardison had joined them in Dallas. Renting an executive apartment for a month. Hardison set up shop and had turned the apartment into a hacker's wet dream. 

Eliot, Parker, and Quinn had all reached out to all their old contacts. No one admitted to knowing anything. No chatter in their circles. 

Parker was just as devastated and determined to find her friend. All of their names carried weight in the criminal world. No one doubted the Intel they were given. Swift retribution would be paid upon those involved. 

Eliot tried to keep his thoughts from growing dark by sparring with him. Even with a bum knee, he was still skilled and dangerous enough to challenge him. 

The first break came a week after the video. Parker received a call from a source. Someone had reached out to him a couple of months ago about doing a snatch job at DFW. The contact, suspecting human trafficking, had declined the job. But it was memorable enough to stick with him. 

He forwarded the email and wished them luck. 

Hardison had traced the IP address across the globe. Bouncing around until he found the original location. An internet cafe in São Paulo in Brazil. Of course it would be from a city with such a ridiculously dense population. Hardison spent hours watching footage of patrons using the cafe during the time period.

They had almost given up hope of finding any leads until the facial recognition software had pinged. Roberto Aguilar. A low level dirtbag who had few scruples. 

While they had a new lead, thousands of obstacles had presented themselves. Eliot offered to fly to São Paulo and retrieve Aguilar and his computer. However, Aguilar had fled Brazil. He was not officially tied to any country. He was a nomad. Going wherever the jobs sent him. 

They couldn't stake out the apartment of someone who didn't have an apartment. 

Square one again. 

By the point, Quinn was slowly going mad. He begged God and any other deity to send him more proof that his Peggy was alive and okay. 

God must have been feeling generous because an email came through the next night. 

The location looked different. But Peggy was alert and talking. Unaware she was being recorded. Hearing her voice eased the ache in his soul. He traced the features of her face as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

No one said a word. Each of them knowing they would do the same if they were separated from their lovers. Eliot squeezed both Parker and Hardison's shoulders. Parker reached out to Quinn. Neither one overly comfortable with being touched by others, but their allegiance to Peggy bonding them. 

"We will find her, we will bring her home, and we will unleash hell on those responsible." An oath sworn. 

Quinn nodded his head in agreement. These fuckers had messed with the wrong woman. 

Hardison whooped with joy as he pinged on the location. Bogota, Colombia. Eliot had a contact in the area. He was able to give the location and the contact would monitor the warehouse. 

If all went well, they would have Peggy back in less than 48 hours. 

Not in the mood to deal with crowded planes, Hardison hired a private jet to make the round trip. And a hefty enough tip for the crew to forget whatever they saw on the flight there and back. 

The jet had a stopover for fuel but otherwise, it was a non-stop continuous flight until they landed in Bogota. They checked into a hotel. They didn't plan to stay overnight but they needed a place for Hardison to set up his devices. 

While Eliot reached out to his contact, Quinn armed himself. He pulled up the latest video and searched for any detail in the background that may help them locate her faster once inside the warehouse. 

Judging by the lighting, it appeared she was on an upper floor on the east side of the warehouse. While he would love to be the first person Peggy saw during her rescue, he knew realistically Parker's skills made her the best option. He would reign hell on everyone else. 

The contact assured them that Peggy had not been moved to a different location and once it was dark, they made their move. Parker repelled onto the roof and slipped into the building unseen. Once Peggy was out and on her way to the hotel, the guys moved in. Flash grenades increased the confusion amongst the hired thugs. Chaos must've bargain hunted for this crew. 

Any other time, Quinn would have shown mercy. However, they have knowingly and willfully helped abduct and terrorize an innocent woman, his woman. He would gleefully bathe in their blood and piss on their corpses. 

Once they were finished at the warehouse, they slipped back to the secondary hotel they had rented a room. Showers, change of clothes, and evidence discarded; they made their way back to their people. 

Quinn caught Peggy as she jumped into his arms. Sobs wracked her bruised body. He cupped the back of her head as he kissed her tenderly but with passion. 

He longed to lay her down on the mattress and love her all night long. Replacing every bad moment with pleasure. But he could tell that she was in pain. 

The team separated for the night. Peggy and Quinn in one room, Parker, Hardison, and Eliot in the other. Quinn held Peggy tight throughout the night when the nightmares disturbed her sleep. Once they returned home, he would spend every moment for the rest of his life, if needed, tracking down that rat bastard. He would return bruise for bruise tenfold. Before he buried his K-bar in Chaos's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
